Forum:Audited Series 4 Basepage
Audited Series 4 was a fantasy tournament on the Robot Wars Wiki in which Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was redrawn and competed. The tournament began on March 27th, 2016. Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Panic Attack 6. Razer 7. Gemini 8. 101 9. Behemoth 10. Gravedigger 11. Evil Weevil 2 12. Wild Thing 13. Spawn of Scutter 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Pussycat 18. Berserk 2 19. King B3 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Cerberus 22. Shadow of Napalm 23. Aggrobot 2 24. Suicidal Tendencies 2 25. Dreadnaut XP-1 26. Mortis 27. Inverterbrat 28. Darke Destroyer 2 29. Killerhurtz 30. Plunderbird 4 31. Weld-Dor 2 32. Sir Chromalot Heats Heat A Round 1 *Chaos 2 (1) vs Dantomkia vs Robochicken: Dantomkia Eliminated *Raizer Blade vs Terror-Bull vs Sir Chromalot (32): Sir Chromalot Eliminated Round 2 *Chaos 2 (1) vs Raizer Blade: Chaos 2 won *Robochicken vs Terror-Bull: Robochicken won Round 3 *Chaos 2 (1) vs Robochicken: Chaos 2 won Heat B Round 1 *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Iron-Awe vs Overkill GTI: Iron-Awe Eliminated *Vercingetorix vs Scar vs Plunderbird 4 (30): Plunderbird 4 Eliminated Round 2 *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Scar: Firestorm won *Overkill GTI vs Vercingetorix: Vercingetorix won Round 3 *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Vercingetorix: Firestorm 2 won Heat C Round 1 *Panic Attack (5) vs Ming 2 vs Attila the Drum: Attila the Drum eliminated *Atomic vs Reactor vs Darke Destroyer 2 (28): Darke Destroyer 2 eliminated Round 2 *Panic Attack (5) vs Reactor: Panic Attack won *Ming 2 vs Atomic: Ming 2 won Round 3 *Panic Attack (5) vs Ming 2: Panic Attack won Heat D Round 1 *Gemini (7) vs Tornado vs Fat Boy Tin: Fat Boy Tin eliminated *Sump Thing vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Mortis (26): Sump Thing eliminated Round 2 *Gemini (7) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Gemini won *Mortis (26) vs Tornado: Mortis won Round 3 *Gemini (7) vs Mortis (26): Gemini won Heat E Round 1 *Behemoth (9) vs Warhog vs Major Tom: Major Tom Eliminated *Mincer vs Cronos vs Suicidal Tendencies 2 (24): Mincer Eliminated Round 2 *Behemoth (9) vs Cronos: Behemoth won *Warhog vs Suicidal Tendencies 2 (24): Warhog won Round 3 *Behemoth (9) vs Warhog: Behemoth won Heat F Round 1 *Evil Weevil 2 (11) vs Tiberius vs Eric: Evil Weevil 2 Eliminated *Thermidor 2 vs Spikasaurus vs Shadow of Napalm (22): Shadow of Napalm Eliminated Round 2 *Eric vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 won *Tiberius vs Spikasaurus: Spikasaurus won Round 3 *Thermidor 2 vs Spikasaurus: Thermidor 2 won Heat G Round 1 *Spawn of Scutter (13) vs V-Max vs Small Torque: Small Torque Eliminated *Crusader 2 vs Prizephita Mk 2 vs X-Terminator 2 (20): Prizephita Eliminated Round 2 *Spawn of Scutter (13) vs Crusader 2: Spawn of Scutter won *V-Max vs X-Terminator 2 (20): V-Max won Round 3 *Spawn of Scutter (13) vs V-Max: Spawn of Scutter won Heat H Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Velocirippa vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Velocrippa Eliminated *Anorakaphobia vs Shear Khan vs Berserk 2 (18): Shear Khan Eliminated Round 2 *Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Anorakaphobia: Wheely Big Cheese won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Berserk 2 (18): Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won Round 3 *Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won Heat I Round 1 *Diotoir (16) vs Saw Point vs Bulldog Breed 2: Saw Point Eliminated *The Morgue vs T2 R Special vs Pussycat (17): The Morgue Eliminated Round 2 *Diotoir (16) vs T2 R Special: Diotoir won *Bulldog Breed 2 vs Pussycat (17): Pussycat won Round 3 *Diotoir (16) vs Pussycat (17): Pussycat won Heat J Round 1 *Bigger Brother (14) vs Wolverine vs Killertron: Killertron Eliminated *Charybdis vs Terrorpin vs King B3 (19): Charybdis Eliminated Round 2 *Bigger Brother (14) vs Terrorpin: Bigger Brother won *Wolverine vs King B3 (19): King B3 won Round 3 *Bigger Brother (14) vs King B3 (19): King B3 won Heat K Round 1 *Wild Thing (12) vs Henry 2 vs Hammer & Tong: Henry 2 Eliminated *Stinger vs Bolt from the Blue vs Cerberus (21): Bolt from the Blue Eliminated Round 2 *Wild Thing (12) vs Stinger: Stinger won *Hammer & Tong vs Cerberus (21): Cerberus won Round 3 *Stinger vs Cerberus (21): Stinger won Heat L Round 1 *Gravedigger (10) vs Scorpion vs The Steel Avenger: Scorpion Eliminated *Splinter vs Kronic the Wedgehog vs Aggrobot 2 (23): Kronic the Wedgehog Eliminated Round 2 *Gravedigger (10) vs Splinter: Splinter won *The Steel Avenger vs Aggrobot 2 (23): The Steel Avenger won Round 3 *Splinter vs The Steel Avenger: Splinter won Heat M Round 1 *101 (8) vs Mousetrap vs Kater Killer: Kater Killer Eliminated *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Onslaught vs Dreadnaut XP-1 (25): Destruct-A-Bubble Eliminated Round 2 *101 (8) vs Onslaught: 101 won *Mousetrap vs Dreadnaut XP-1 (25): Mousetrap won Round 3 *101 (8) vs Mousetrap: 101 won Heat N Round 1 *Razer (6) vs Judge Shred 2 vs Griffon: Griffon Eliminated *Dominator 2 vs Knightmare vs Inverterbrat (27): Inverterbrat Eliminated Round 2 *Razer (6) vs Knightmare: Razer won *Judge Shred 2 vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Round 3 *Razer (6) vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Heat O Round 1 *Steg 2 (4) vs Milly-Ann Bug vs Centurion: Milly-Ann Bug Eliminated *Agent Orange vs Rambot vs Killerhurtz (29): Rambot Eliminated Round 2 *Steg 2 vs Agent Orange: Steg 2 won *Centurion vs Killerhurtz: Killerhurtz won Round 3 *Steg 2 vs Killerhurtz: Killerhurtz won Heat P Round 1 *Hypno-Disc (2) vs Mazakari vs Oblivion 2: Mazakari Eliminated *Disc-O-Inferno vs Little Fly vs Weld-Dor 2 (31): Weld-Dor 2 Eliminated Round 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Disc-O-Inferno: Hypno-Disc won *Oblivion 2 vs Little Fly: Little Fly won Round 3 *Hypno-Disc vs Little Fly: Hypno-Disc won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Chaos 2 (1) vs Gemini (7): Chaos 2 won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 won *Spawn of Scutter (13) vs Firestorm 2 (3): Firestorm 2 won *Panic Attack (5) vs Behemoth (9): Panic Attack won Round 2 *Chaos 2 (1) vs Thermidor 2: Chaos 2 won *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Panic Attack (5): Firestorm 2 won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *King B3 (19) vs Stinger: Stinger won *Splinter vs Killerhurtz (29): Splinter won *Hypno-Disc (2) vs Pussycat (17): Pussycat won *101 (8) vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Round 2 *Stinger vs Splinter: Stinger won *Pussycat (17) vs Dominator 2: Pussycat won Grand Final Eliminators *Chaos 2 (1) vs Stinger: Chaos 2 won *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Pussycat (17): Pussycat won 3rd Place Playoff *Firestorm 2 (3) vs Stinger: Stinger won Grand Final *Chaos 2 (1) vs Pussycat (17): Chaos 2 won Side Events Alongside the main tournament, the Sumo Basho and Pinball competitions were held. All robots that competed in the main competition were eligible to compete, and no robots could compete in both. Sumo Basho Each robot faced off with Shunt in a one versus one pushing battle on a small raised ring. Leaderboard #Panic Attack: Victory in 21.15 seconds #Splinter: 34.36 seconds #Bulldog Breed 2: 27.92 seconds #Steg 2: 21.01 seconds #Griffon: 14.84 seconds #V-Max: 12.75 seconds #Gravedigger: 10.63 seconds #Agent Orange: 10.57 seconds #T2 R Special: 8.49 seconds #Spawn of Scutter: 8.03 seconds #Gemini: 7.87 seconds #Hypno-Disc: 6.54 seconds #Bigger Brother: 6.43 seconds #Warhog: 4.89 seconds #Scar: 4.79 seconds #Saw Point: 4.63 seconds Pinball Each robot had to avoid the House Robots and hit the targets and obstacles to score the most points possible. Leaderboard #Tornado: 245 points #Dominator 2: 210 points #Behemoth: 195 points #Chaos 2: 195 points #Mortis: 175 points #Onslaught: 170 points #Razer: 145 points #Ming 2: 145 points #Small Torque: 120 points #Plunderbird 4: 105 points #Judge Shred 2: 95 points #Destruct-A-Bubble: 90 points #Milly-Ann Bug: 80 points #Mousetrap: 70 points #Iron-Awe: 65 points #Shadow of Napalm: 60 points Christmas Specials After the series, three separate episodes took place over "Christmas" with other formats. Tag Team Terror Round 1 *Thermidor 2 & Reactor vs Berserk 2 & Crusader 2: Thermidor 2 & Reactor won *Wheely Big Cheese & Major Tom vs The Steel Avenger & Panic Attack: The Steel Avenger & Panic Attack won 3rd Place Play-Off *Berserk 2 & Crusader 2 vs Wheely Big Cheese & Major Tom: Berserk 2 & Crusader 2 won Final *Thermidor 2 & Reactor vs The Steel Avenger & Panic Attack: The Steel Avenger & Panic Attack won Northern Annihilator *Sixth: Sir Chromalot *Fifth: Bolt from the Blue *Fourth: Aggrobot 2 *Third: X-Terminator 2 *Runner-up: King B3 *Winner: 101 Southern Annihilator *Sixth: Killertron *Fifth: Robochicken *Fourth: Kronic The Wedgehog *Third: Tiberius *Runner-up: S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Winner: Wild Thing